


Creation of Darkness

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: Daphne was the perfect lady. The perfect little Slytherin. And she wanted someone, and she usually got what she wanted. So with a bit of confusion, she could achieve her end. But what is the cost?





	Creation of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

 

Daphne wanted him. It was a very simple fact really… The only problem was that he was with another. Quite the conundrum actually. For how could she compete with her? She had been his teenage sweetheart and friend. She was vivacious, spontaneous, fiercely loyal…

She was a lot like him as well. Both of them are black and white beings… Rash and prone to let whatever is in their heads blurt out of their mouths.

There was no way that their society would ever consider that he be with anyone except Ginerva Weasley. Especially not with a previous Slytherin student. So Daphne had remained on the sidelines of his life. Close enough to watch but never touch. She was good at staying on the outskirts. It was how she survived the war and school politics. She was a Slytherin after all.

Daphne knew she would need a lot of luck on her side to be able to even chance a hope of garnering Harry Potter's attention. Up until now, she had not attempted it but she was ambitious. And her need for success wouldn't let him go without using every trick in the book to gain her end goal. But what would be the required tool? She needed to get past his friends and adopted family and even past general society to get his attention for only a moment. She knew she just needed a moment, one little moment to make him realise that there are more than Ginerva Weasley. To make him realise that Ginerva and he would never work. They are too much the same, too much fire together. He needed a calming influence, he needed water that would douse his flames if they should burn out of control and incinerate everyone around them. Water was fluid, flexible, cool and ambient. Daphne Greengrass was water.

 

A moment. That was all.

 

* * *

 

 

Daphne stared out over the crowds. It was a ministry party and naturally, Harry Potter was in attendance along with Ginerva Weasley. They appeared as always the perfect couple. But Daphne could see that they were currently at odds with each other. She saw it in the way their hips were slightly tilted away from each other, how their shoulders were stiff and their heads almost constantly tilted sideways from another. Oh yes, they probably had a bit of a spat before the gala. Daphne hid her smile, she could imagine that fights between two such fiery Gryffindors could become quite an inferno.

She sipped her wine as she mingled. Placing discreet _Confundo_ charms on anyone that attempted to block her slow progress to the redhead. Finally, she was within touch distance of Ginerva and so, with her charming smile she touched the freckled upper arm of her rival.

“Excuse me, Ginerva Weasley?” Daphne dimpled as Ginerva turned around to see who it was, a look of slight confusion in her eyes.

“Yes…? Greengrass right?” Ginerva frowned.

Daphne kept her smile in place. "Yes, Daphne, please. I really just wanted to compliment you on your dress. It is breathtaking.”

As expected that got the redhead witch to relax. She obviously was just another woman, liking pretty things and being complimented. "Thank you! And please, call me Ginny… I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Daphne had the swallow back a smirk, obviously, a well-placed compliment and interest were all that was needed to get the redhead comfortable. "I as well. But please, tell me where you got it? It compliments your hair superbly…”

And with that, the two witches fell into easy conversation and spend most of the night in each others’ company. Unbeknownst to them, Harry watched them curiously. He couldn’t deny that he had a feeling of trepidation as he watched the blonde woman monopolising Ginny’s attention for the rest of the evening. But the trepidation didn’t make him feel uneasy… he felt curious.

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny was humming. She had a coffee date with Daphne that afternoon. She never knew she would become such good friends with the old Slytherin student. But it was two months now and they spent time together a couple of times during every week. So far she hadn't included Daphne yet in her own circles, for some reason, she felt somewhat possessive of this new found friendship. Like it was something all her own. Daphne wasn't Harry's.

She was Ginny’s… And Ginny wanted to keep her for herself for as long as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Daphne waved goodbye to the redhead as they parted ways after dinner one evening into the third month of their friendship. She was confused.

She was growing genuinely fond of Ginny. She was genuinely feeling the part of a friend to the other witch. And Ginny was so open. Up front and honest. It was refreshing from the normal circles Daphne had been raised in. She guessed it wasn't completely surprising. She wasn’t a cold person, nor was she evil. In fact, she just had another way of doing things that most people. More subtle and discreet. It didn’t make her a bad person. But why did she now feel like a bad person? She was deceiving Ginerva Weasley. But she had to do it. It would actually be the best for Ginny in the long run as she and Potter weren’t compatible.

Why did she still feel confused then?

 

* * *

 

 

Harry listened to Ginny as she spoke of Daphne. She had made another excuse when he suggested he met Daphne finally. He had shrugged it off as if it didn’t bother him one way or another. But in fact, it only made him more curious. This mystery witch that he had never really paid attention to while in school was busy to mess with his head. There was something about her that was prickling his skin. Not in a bad way.

Harry looked at Ginny as she babbled on while preparing tea, she was beautiful, as always, yet while he silently watched her he couldn't help but to feel confused. For the first time in his life, he felt confused about his feelings for Ginny Weasley.

Ginny smiled at him as she placed his tea in front of him, and all he realised then was that he wondered what Daphne Greengrass’s smile was like.

Oh, he was very confused.

 

* * *

 

 

Daphne had stalled her plan for long enough.

She needed to finish what she started. She had to create her moment and let the cards fall where they may. It was time she got Ginny to get her close to Potter. So it was that she dressed meticulously for the gala that they were all invited to at the Malfoy's. She knew the Golden Trio would also be there. Five years since the war had changed something; like the Malfoy's playing good with the winning side.

Daphne knew she looked good in the flowing lightest blue chiffon dress. She looked whimsical like a fairy… it also accentuated her blue eyes perfectly.

So that evening as she entered the ballroom at Malfoy Manor she spied the fiery witch in her gold dress almost instantly and steadfastly made her way over to Ginny.

Ginny spied her and as a wide smile settled on her features, she hooked their arms together without hesitation. "I'm so glad you're finally here! It was getting dull…"

Daphne laughed and patted Ginny's arm where it rested on hers. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we. Come, let's get wine."

With that, they made their way towards a buffet table laden with all kinds of delicacies and also drinks. Helping themselves to a glass of wine each. Daphne prepared for what she needed to do. She knew that Ginny was somewhat possessive of their friendship, so she would need to prompt the witch to get her to Potter.

So, as they walked around the dance floor and chatted, Daphne slid her wand out of the hidden pocket in the delicate folds of the chiffon discreetly. With a muttered _Confundo_ she watched as Ginny fell quiet and a look of blank confusion entered her eyes.

Daphne halted their trot to smile brightly at the confused redhead. “That is wonderful! I'd be honoured to meet Harry… I'm glad you suggested it, Ginny." Daphne's dimples were prominent as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny was blinking as she tried to regain her senses, finally, a confused response jumbled from her lips. "Yea… Yes… did I suggest that?"

Daphne frowned delicately. “Well… yes? Just now… If you don’t want to, it is fine, I understand.”

Ginny shook her head profusely, a confused look still in her eyes. “No—No, I guess I did… Yes, let me introduce you.”

And with that Ginny lead Daphne across the floor to where they spied Potter talking with the Minister. Daphne felt excitement bubbling inside of her… Almost.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry spied the two witches walking over and realised that Ginny was finally bringing Daphne Greengrass to meet him. He felt the excitement bubbling inside of him as they approached. His mouth went dry and almost immediately saliva started generating to counter the lack off. He tried to focus on what the Minister was saying, but all he felt was the growing need to finally see what Daphne’s smile looked like.

 

* * *

 

 

And it was finally happening. Her moment with Harry Potter. Daphne smiled warmly as she came to a standstill in front of him. Her dimples flashing at him and her eyes sparkling. His eyes were even greener up close than she imagined. He was also bulkier than he seemed. His shoulders broad and his neck strong. Daphne felt her palms sweating in anticipation. She lifted her hand and held it out for him to shake, vaguely aware of Ginny making the introductions next to her.

Harry was spellbound. Her smile was better than he imagined. With those dimples she was almost angelic he thought. He licked his lips as he extended his hand and clasped hers. Not even aware of what Ginny was saying with the introductions.

Finally, finally his hand held hers. It was calloused but not uncared for, firm yet soft at the same time. It was the perfect fit and warmth radiated from his hand as he held hers slightly longer than was polite. Not that Daphne minded.

Their moment was all sensation and no talk. They experienced each other without saying a word. Fire and water. Heat and coolness. Excitement and calm. Everything about them was a balance to each other. She didn't need to tell him that, he knew it already at that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny was confused. Ever since the gala a few days prior, she hadn’t felt right. Something was off. And it had started at the moment when she had suggested that Daphne and Harry meet. Only, she couldn’t actually recall having made the suggestion…

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear the fog.

Harry had been distant since the gala. She had been a bit dizzy during the entire time of the introductions. As if a fog had been over her mind from the time of the suggestion till some time after they had left Harry and the Minister.

Ginny froze as she suddenly remembered the feeling. She had felt like this once before. Back in school when they had once practised the _Confundus_ charm!

Daphne had manipulated her!

 

* * *

 

 

Daphne was browsing shops in Diagon Alley when she heard a shrill, “You lying bitch!”

Turning around she frowned as one, Ginny Weasley, stormed her through the crowds with her face screwed in absolute fury. Daphne knew she had figured it out, and in true rash Gryffindor style, she reacted without thinking.

Ginny didn’t slow as she neared Daphne, and so she stiffened in preparation for the hard slap that came as no surprise. Daphne’s head snapped to the side as Ginny screamed further.

“You lying, manipulative bitch! I thought you were my friend! My friend!” Angry tears were streaming down Ginny's face and Daphne felt the overwhelming sadness herself.

She didn’t plan on caring for Ginny. Didn’t plan on letting the friendship become genuine. Yet she did care, and it had become a real friendship. Daphne felt her eyes starting to sting with unshed tears with the knowledge that this friendship was no more. The knowledge that this could have been epic. But she blinked back the tears and instead just faced the fuming witch silently.

"You won't have him. I'll make sure he knows what you are." And with that final statement, Ginerva Weasley apparated away with a loud pop.

Daphne just gave the whispering onlookers a cool glare and then turned to browse the shops further unruffled. But if they knew her in any way, then they would have known that she only appeared unruffled due to years of learning to hide her emotions. Never cause a scene. Never show your fears. Or joys.

If you looked into her eyes you would have seen they were shining brighter than normal with the sheen of unshed tears.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was staring into the flames of the fire burning warmly in the fireplace. He was sitting in the Leaky and contemplating his current relationship status. He loved Ginny, no doubt of that. But if he was honest, he was getting exhausted with all their fighting. They fought very hard. He always said he didn’t mind as it proved their passion for each other. But it was exhausting.

Then there was Daphne Greengrass.

He didn’t know her, not really. She could be any kind of person. But when they had shared that moment, it had felt like he could know her. Like there could be something. She had excited him, yet calmed him at the same time.

He swirled the firewiskey in his glass when he heard the door swing open and saw Ginny rushing inside. She spotted him and made her way over with a look of determination. Harry looked wide-eyed at her approach, he was most likely in trouble. He had been kind of ignoring her these last few days.

Ginny came to a standstill in front of him, hands on her hips. “Harry James Potter. You better listen to me.” Harry gulped, he was always a bit nervous when she stood like Molly Weasley… “I don’t really care for you shutting me out these last few days. You need to work it through in your head whatever is the matter. And it better be now.”

Harry sighed, if he had needed clarification on his relationship status, Ginny had just given it. He felt on one side the part of him that wants to call her out on talking to him as if he is a child. But the other part of him was exhausted. He just didn’t have the will for one of their usual spats.

As if seeing his loss of will, Ginny’s look of determined fury faded to pale uncertainty. “No…”

She stepped back in fear, somehow knowing that it wasn’t good that he didn’t rise to her bait. Harry opened his mouth to speak the words that would break off their relationship, but she interrupted him with desperation. “This is Daphne’s doing! She isn’t what she seemed, she is manipulative! She orchestrated our entire friendship to get close to you! She actually confunded me to get me to introduce you two! She placed doubt in you—”

Harry stood up abruptly and cut her off with an angry frown. “Ginny stop it! This isn’t Daphne’s doing! This is us… and _us_ is exhausting… I can’t do us anymore.”

He lifted his hand and cupped Ginny’s cheek tenderly, wiping a tear off with his thumb. “Gin… I love you fiercely… But we need to find our true other halves… because we are just too much of the same.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and letting his hand drop from her face. Then swallowing back the last firewiskey he gave her a lopsided grin before muttering his final words and turning around to leave.

“Oh and Gin… What did you expect from Daphne? She is a Slytherin, after all. _Those cunning folk will use any means to achieve their end_ … It doesn’t make her evil. Just ambitious.”

And with that, he left the Leaky. And left her.

Ginny was vaguely aware of thinking that she had caused two public scenes today… both to her own detriment. But that was only vaguely, as burning anger then consumed her.

 

* * *

 

 

**_One Year Later_ **

 

Ginny stood at the dusty window and looked down at the bustling Diagon Alley below her. She was watching Harry and Daphne strolling hand in hand. They were whispering to each other and laughing together.

They both had a glow to them that was obvious to all. They were extremely happy and in love.

If anyone had seen Ginny Weasley's face at that moment, they would have gasped in fear. For gone was the usual merry blue eyes. Instead, in their place was cold, lifeless eyes. Her face marred in a grimace of such profound darkness that you wouldn't have known that she had once been the shy little girl that couldn't even speak a word whenever Harry Potter, the boy, entered a room.

For the seed of darkness that had been planted in her soul once, a long time ago by a small black diary, had been festering all these years. Just waiting for the day to come where it would be able to reign free.

Ginny Weasley had been broken, and she vowed vengeance.

 

The End


End file.
